His Hands traduit
by OakHillsDrive
Summary: Le temps a passé pour la belle-Bower Micelli ménage. Angela prend un moment pour réfléchir sur le temps qu'elle a passé avec Tony.


Voici une nouvelle fiction que Nougi et Sandrine avons traduit. (whotheboss.frenchforumdotcom)

Angela s'asseya si près de Tony. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il paraissait beaucoup plus âgé maintenant. Des rides profondes étaient apparues un peu partout sur ses joues. Son sourire semblait désormais faire partie intégrante de son visage. Il devenait de plus en plus grisonnant Ça lui allait bien.

Tant de temps s'était écoulé, pourtant il semblait que ce jour dans le Tunnel de l'Amour était hier. La vie avait été belle chez les Bower-Micelli. Combien de baisers avaient-ils bien pu échanger? Combien de moments calment et intimes avaient-ils bien pu partager depuis leur merveilleuse nuit de noces? Ils avaient pris l'amour par les cornes et avaient dévalé la pente à pleine vitesse. Les 7 années passés à trouver le chemin de l'amour leur semblait maintenant n'être qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

«Comme j'aurais tellement aimé que Maman soit là » Mona les avait quittés depuis déjà plusieurs années. Angela sentit sa gorge se nouer légèrement en pensant à ses obsèques. Mona ayant été la femme qu'elle était ne voulait pas d'une cérémonie ordinaire. Elle voulait qu'une « veillée » soit organisée Au Sigma Gamma Epsilon pour tous les hommes figurant dans son petit livre noir. L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'elle ait vécue sa vie pleinement et ait vu disparaître bon nombre d'entre eux. La liste s'était donc réduite à la famille proche, à Ernie (le porteur d'eau) et à approximativement 40 copains de fac. Le fait que chacun de ces garçons ait encore eu une histoire à raconter à propos de sa mère faisait aujourd'hui encore rire Angela.

Angela regarda vers le bas et s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours la main de Tony dans la sienne! Ces mains étaient la seule chose qui révélait le véritable âge de Tony. Combien elles étaient marquées par l'usure du temps. Elle passa doucement son doigt sur chacune des rides et articulations.

Angela ferma les yeux en laissant la main de Tony caresser doucement son visage. Malgré les années elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une émotion à laisser vagabonder son esprit au gré des souvenirs toujours vivaces La farine qu'ils se jetaient à la figure, les copies qu'il notait, les claques qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour tuer les moustiques à l'hôtel. Le jour de leur mariage quand il avait pris sa main dans la sienne pour lui passer la bague au doigt. Elle pensa à la façon qu'il avait de porter beaucoup de ses petits enfants quand ils étaient trop fatigués pour marché. Il avait caressé la joue de chacun d'entre eux la première fois qu'ils les avaient tenus dans ses bras. Même après 80 ans il changeait encore l'huile de la voiture de Sam ou donnait un coup de main à Jonathan à retaper une vielle bâtisse qu'il avait acheté pour sa famille.  
Baissant les yeux vers les mains de Tony elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elles étaient la chose qu'elle préférait en lui. Ces mains faisaient partie de lui, elles savaient se montrer fortes quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir elles étaient également douces et attentionnées parfois. Elle étreint la main de Tony et l'amena vers sa figure pour l'embrasser.

Jonathan et sa femme Elena, une beauté italienne, entrèrent doucement dans la pièce, Apres une minute ou deux, il tapota l'épaule d'Angela. « Maman, tu es prête? »

« Oui » répondit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. C'était une larme parmi tant d'autres qui avaient coulé en ce jour. Il prit son Kleenex et s'essuyer doucement le visage. « Peux-tu m'aider à me lever? »

Elena bloqua les roues du fauteuil roulant d'Angela en mettant les freins pendant que Jonathan aidait sa mère à se lever et à se tenir debout.

« Il est si beau ». Elle prit amoureusement la main qu'elle avait tenue jusque là et la plaça par-dessus l'autre. Un éclat prés de son poignet attira son attention. Elle réalisa qu'il la portait toujours. « Il est temps de dire Je vous aime » Elle articula a voix haute. Délicatement, elle remonta ses manches de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle puisse la regarder. Le cadran était rayé et le bracelet en or avait été réparé plusieurs fois. Elle retardait toujours de 3 minutes et la date ne marchait plus depuis des années, mais il s'en moquait. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de la remplacer, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il la portait avec autant de fierté que son alliance. Il avait toujours dit que c'était constant rappel que leur « Amour avait réellement été écrit a travers le temps ». Elle avait rit a chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Toujours aussi délicatement, elle se baissa et l'embrassa. Cela faisait combien de baisers ? Elle s'efforça de mettre un nombre au même moment, puis décida que ce ne serait jamais le dernier.

Jonathan l'aida a revenir dans son fauteuil. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassa. Elle les passa de nouveau sur ses mains à lui.

« Je te verrai bientôt, mon cœur ». dit-elle tandis que Jonathan la conduisit hors de la chambre.

Un homme et une femme se tenaient dans le coin de la pièce, ils avaient silencieusement regardé ce tendre échange. Ils regardaient tandis que le directeur s'approcha de Tony afin de le préparer pour le service et fermer le couvercle.

« Vous pensez qu'elle ira bien Mona ? » Dit Tony. Il était debout de blanc vêtus, paraissant de nouveau 28 ans,

« Bien sur qu'elle ira bien » Dit Mona aussi belle que jamais dans sa sexy robe rouge. « Elle tient de vous ».

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils disparurent par la porte.


End file.
